In making frames for pictures, photographs and the like, it is necessary to maintain the pieces of moulding from which the frame is constructed at a precise angular relationship to one another while the corner joints are secured. Although vises for holding the frame components in correct relationships to one another have previously been provided, in many respects they have not been optimal from the standpoint of ease of use, accuracy, simplicity and/or expense. A particularly disadvantageous feature of such prior art vises is that they are not well suited for use in assembling frames with fast-setting adhesives, since they normally require removal and reclamping of the moulding pieces after proper positioning has been established. Such adhesives inhibit relative movement of the parts after initial contact, and do not therefore readily permit realignment of the joint.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel vise which is particularly adapted for joining frame pieces, and which is fast and convenient to use, which enables precise alignment of the frame components, and is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a vise having the foregoing features and advantages, which incorporates a mechanism for separating the workpieces after their ultimate relationship to one another in the frame has been established, and for thereafter returning them to their original position without removing and repositioning them in the clamp, to thereby facilitate gluing operations.
Another specific object of the invention is to provide such a vise wherein the angular attitude of the clamp assemblies can readily be adjusted, so as to adapt the device for making frames having components disposed in nonperpendicular relationships.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel method for joining frame pieces, wherein the desired relationship can be established initially and precisely reestablished after the frame pieces are separated from one another, such as to permit the application of an adhesive between their complementary end faces.